Bumper systems for automotive vehicles can include a beam that extends widthwise across the front or rear of a vehicle and that can be mounted to rails that extend in a lengthwise direction and optionally an energy absorber.
Bumper systems can include a fascia for covering the beam and/or energy absorber. There are many specifications and regulations which a bumper system can be subjected, including regional safety specifications and standards and internal development specifications, such as spatial constraints and weight limitations. Bumper systems that are lightweight are in demand to current vehicle styling trends.
To meet today's vehicle styling trends, there exists a need for bumper systems that are lightweight and capable of performing within desired specifications, standards, and regulations. Traditional bumper systems do not address these needs.